This is a descriptive study designed to investigate the association of genetic markers with the presence of anti-phospholipid antibodies and various clinical manifestations of the anti-phospholipid antibody syndrome. The study will test the hypothesis that MHC class II alleles control the expression of anti-phospholipid antibodies and the development of the anti-phospholipid antibody syndrome.